Embodiments according to the present invention relate generally to the field of cutting, and more particularly to handheld devices utilizing a plurality of rotating cutting members.
Though handled rotary cutters have long been used, what has heretofore been unrecognized is that the shape and arrangement of rotary cutting blades may serve a secondary utilitarian function, e.g., lifting or transport of a cut article, thereby eliminating the need for other utensils, such as serving or transport devices.
With prior embodiments of rotary cutters, once an article was cut, resort was had usually to a second device, beside the rotary cutters, to perform other functions on the cut article, such as transportation of the article from one supporting surface to another. As an example, if a conventional rotary cutter is utilized to cut a foodstuff, such as a pizza pie, then a second device, usually a fork or serving utensil such as a spatula, is used to transport the pizza slices from the baking surface, or other first support surface, to a second support surface, such as a serving plate.
Accordingly, there remains room in the art of cutting devices for rotary cutters providing one or more utilitarian features other than cutting.